christianwikiaorg_zh-20200213-history
馬太福音 1:20
Mat 1:20 (AMP) But as he was thinking this over, behold, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream, saying, Joseph, descendant of David, do not be afraid to take Mary as your wife, for that which is conceived in her is of (from, out of) the Holy Spirit. (LCCt) 正想著這些事的時候﹐忽有主的一個使者向約瑟夢中顯現說：「大衛的子孫約瑟阿﹐不要怕將你的妻子馬利亞娶過來；因為所生在她身裡的是從聖靈而來的。 (CUV) 正思念這事的時候，有主的使者向他夢中顯現，說：「大衛的子孫約瑟，不要怕，只管娶過你的妻子馬利亞來，因她所懷的孕是從聖靈來的。 (CUV-T) 正思念這事的時候，有主的使者向他夢中顯現，說：「大衛的子孫約瑟，不要怕！只管娶過你的妻子馬利亞來，因他所懷的孕是從聖靈來的。 (GNT) ταῦτα δὲ αὐτοῦ ἐνθυμηθέντος ἰδοὺ ἄγγελος κυρίου κατ᾿ ὄναρ ἐφάνη αὐτῷ λέγων· ᾿Ιωσὴφ υἱὸς Δαυΐδ, μὴ φοβηθῇς παραλαβεῖν Μαριὰμ τὴν γυναῖκά σου· τὸ γὰρ ἐν αὐτῇ γεννηθὲν ἐκ Πνεύματός ἐστιν ῾Αγίου. (GNT-WH+) ταυταG3778 D-APN δεG1161 CONJ αυτουG846 P-GSM ενθυμηθεντοςG1760 V-AOP-GSM ιδουG3708 V-2AAM-2S αγγελοςG32 N-NSM κυριουG2962 N-GSM κατG2596 PREP οναρG3677 N-OI εφανηG5316 V-2API-3S αυτωG846 P-DSM λεγωνG3004 V-PAP-NSM ιωσηφG2501 N-PRI υιοςG5207 N-NSM δαυιδG1138 N-PRI μηG3361 PRT-N φοβηθηςG5399 V-AOS-2S παραλαβεινG3880 V-2AAN μαριανG3137 N-ASF τηνG3588 T-ASF γυναικαG1135 N-ASF σουG4771 P-2GS τοG3588 T-NSN γαρG1063 CONJ ενG1722 PREP αυτηG846 P-DSF γεννηθενG1080 V-APP-NSN εκG1537 PREP πνευματοςG4151 N-GSN εστινG1510 V-PAI-3S αγιουG40 A-GSN (HOT+) (KJV) But while he thought on these things, behold, the angel of the Lord appeared unto him in a dream, saying, Joseph, thou son of David, fear not to take unto thee Mary thy wife: for that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Ghost. (KJV+) ButG1161 while heG846 thoughtG1760 on these things,G5023 behold,G2400 the angelG32 of the LordG2962 appearedG5316 unto himG846 inG2596 a dream,G3677 saying,G3004 Joseph,G2501 thou sonG5207 of David,G1138 fearG5399 notG3361 to takeG3880 unto thee MaryG3137 thyG4675 wife:G1135 forG1063 that which is conceivedG1080 inG1722 herG846 isG2076 ofG1537 the HolyG40 Ghost.G4151 (LITV) And as he was thinking about these things, behold, an angel of the Lord was seen by him in a dream, saying, Joseph, son of David, do not be afraid to take Mary as your wife. For that in her is generated by the Holy Spirit. (MKJV) And as he thought upon these things, behold, the angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream, saying, Joseph, son of David, do not fear to take to you Mary as your wife. For that in her is fathered of the Holy Spirit. (MSG) While he was trying to figure a way out, he had a dream. God's angel spoke in the dream: "Joseph, son of David, don't hesitate to get married. Mary's pregnancy is Spirit-conceived. God's Holy Spirit has made her pregnant. (NASB) But when he had considered this, behold, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream, saying, "Joseph, son of David, do not be afraid to take Mary as your wife; for the Child who has been conceived in her is of the Holy Spirit. (NCV) 他一直想著這些事，主的使者就在夢中向他顯現，說：「大衛的子孫約瑟，只管放膽把你的妻子馬利亞迎娶過來，因為她懷的孕是從聖靈來的。 (NIV) But after he had considered this, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream and said, "Joseph son of David, do not be afraid to take Mary home as your wife, because what is conceived in her is from the Holy Spirit. (NKJVr) But while he thought about these things, behold, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream, saying, "Joseph, son of David, do not be afraid to take to you Mary your wife, for that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Spirit. (NLT) As he considered this, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream. "Joseph, son of David," the angel said, "do not be afraid to take Mary as your wife. For the child within her was conceived by the Holy Spirit. (NRSV) But just when he had resolved to do this, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream and said, "Joseph, son of David, do not be afraid to take Mary as your wife, for the child conceived in her is from the Holy Spirit. (RSV) But as he considered this, behold, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream, saying, "Joseph, son of David, do not fear to take Mary your wife, for that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Spirit; (TCV) 他正在考慮這事，主的天使在夢中向他顯現，說：「大衛的後代約瑟，不要怕，儘管娶馬利亞作妻子，因為她懷的孕是由聖靈來的。